Deadpool kills the DC Universe Again
by DoctorWho507
Summary: Deadpool has been exiled into a DC universe. But when a cabal of villains begin to control him, all the heroes die.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading "Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again" I decided to write a "Deadpool Kills the DC Universe Again". Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 1

10 years ago, Earth 8675309, Marvel Multiverse, Baxter Building. Deadpool is restrained as a portal to another universe is opened. Mister Fantastic, Hank Pym, Beast, Black Panther, and Iron Man gather.

Mister Fantastic: Sorry, Wade, but our multiverse has barely recovered from the last Deadpool that went rogue. We can't risk another Deadpool killing everyone. But, luckily, we found a multiverse where you might be of use. And with any luck, you won't be like the other you.

The restrained Deadpool is sent into the portal.

Iron Man: I still object to this.

Mister Fantastic: I am sorry, Tony. But we can't risk Deadpool being here.

10 years later, Earth 42, DC Multiverse, H.I.V.E. HQ. A Suicide Squad consisting of Deadpool, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Boomerang, and Huntress is attacking Brother Blood. They are taking out several H.I.V.E. agents.

Deadpool: Excuse me, sir, you've got a little too much boot in your face.

Harley Quinn: Wade! Brother Blood has the intel we need. Take him down!

Deadpool: Whatever.

Brother Blood: This is an act of terrorism! I have done nothing wrong! I will not die! In fact, I have a trick up my sleeve.

Brother Blood throws a toxic gas bomb at Deadpool and Deadpool inhales every breath of it.

Deadpool: Nice try, Blood. But I am immune to all toxins and poisons, and I mean all of them.

Brother Blood: Maybe so, but I have one last trick up my sleeve.

Just then, Deadpool sees four metahuman time agents. One of them wearing a playing-cards costume, another dressed in brown leaves, another wearing a leather jacket and a gas mask, and another was wearing a white outfit with a crossbow

Brother Blood: My team. The Homicide Squad. Seven-of-Clubs, Poison Oak, Australian Headsman, and Madame Crossbow. Kill the Deadpool Suicide Squad!

Deadpool: Oh no you don't!

Deadpool shoots Australian Headsman in between the eyes, then stabs Poison Oak in the back and cuts of Madame Crossbow's head.

Seven-of-Clubs: Deadpool, the hell are you…

Deadpool stabs Seven-of-Clubs in the chest. He then sees Seven-of-Clubs turn into Harley Quinn, Australian Headsman turn into Boomerang, Poison Oak turn into Poison Ivy, and Madame Crossbow turn into Huntress.

Harley Quinn: Killing… us…

Harley Quinn dies as Deadpool watches Brother Blood's helicopter fly away.

A few hours later, a group of heroes consisting of Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Black Canary, and Blue Beetle enter H.I.V.E. HQ.

Nightwing: The Deadpool Suicide Squad was here alright. Boomerang, Poison Ivy, Huntress, and Harley Quinn.

Red Hood: No sign of Deadpool. You think he could've done this?

Blue Beetle: I don't think so. There is no clear indication that he was even here.

Black Canary: I beg to differ. He left us a sign.

They look at a Deadpool symbol on the wall saying, "help me".

Batgirl: He was not himself.

Batgirl picks up a metal canister.

Batgirl: I think that Deadpool was manipulated into killing them.

Nightwing: You may be right. Either way we got a serial killer on our hands. Any ideas on where he could be?

Deadpool sits in his apartment eating spaghetti from a can. A metal canister rolls under the doorway, with a note. The canister releases the same toxic gas as before. Deadpool picks up the note.

Themyscira. The Amazonians prepare to imprison Ares in Tartarus. However, a mysterious figure blocks the entryway.

Deadpool: Ladies, up for some volleyball?

Deadpool holds up the head of Medusa and all the Amazonians on Themyscira and Ares turned to stone.

The abandoned Arkham Asylum. Someone is laughing.

Mysterious Voice #1: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Mysterious Voice #2: You promised me Superman!

Mysterious Voice #3: SMASH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!

Mysterious Voice #4: You promised me the Teen Titans!

A light turns on and it reveals mysterious voices 2, 3, and 4 to be Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy, and Reverse-Flash.

Mysterious Voice: Patience, my friends. You know, it is a shame about Harley. I am going to miss her. But my point still stands. My gas may be too toxic for everyone else, but not Deadpool. If we keep gassing him, he will do as we say.

Another light turns on revealing the Mysterious Voice to be Joker.

Joker: One by one the heroes will die. And we the greatest villains ever, and every other villain who joins our, Cabal as Deadpool called it, will rule all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 2

Nightwing, Red Hood, Blue Beetle, Black Canary, and Batgirl investigate the murder of another superhero. He is covered in bullet holes. Bullets and water bottles are all around them.

Red Hood: Large-caliber handgun, fragmentation rounds. Whoever this guy is, Deadpool wanted to make sure he didn't walk out of here.

Blue Beetle: Anyone know him?

Batgirl: I have no idea.

Nightwing: Water bottles.

Black Canary: What about them?

Nightwing: They are all over the place. I know who this guy is. Me and Bruce fought him a couple of times back in the old days. As well as Batgirl and Red Hood. Although, it seems that this hole in him, it appears a part of him ripped out of him. No silicon.

Blue Beetle: Silicon?

Nightwing: His metahuman identity…

A silicon based metahuman, that is being controlled by Deadpool is attacking Hawkman.

Nightwing: Clayface.

Clayface-Deadpool: Alright, Hath-Set, time to die!

Deadpool sees in his head that he is controlling the Clayface that has covered him, and is attacking the Hawkman enemy Hath-Set.

Clayface-Deadpool: Sorry Hath-Set, but the Justice League has asked me to kill you. So, here's what I am going to do, I am going to have Clayface kill you.

Clayface blasts a ton of a silicon substance at Hath-Set and he suffocates to death.

Clayface leaves Deadpool as Deadpool returns to reality.

Deadpool: What? Hawkman! No! I thought I was killing Hath-Set!

Clayface looks at Deadpool.

Deadpool: LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN!

Clayface leaves.

A few days later, Silver Banshee, dressed in a cloak, sits on a park bench next to Deadpool.

Silver Banshee: It is a shame. About Hawkman.

Deadpool: I thought I was hired me to kill Hath-Set. I must've been drugged somehow.

Silver Banshee sprays a toxic gas at Deadpool.

Deadpool: Seriously, why is everyone spraying gas in my face?

Silver Banshee removes his cloak.

Deadpool: Who are you?

Silver Banshee: Supergirl is weak. You need to deliver this shard of blue kryptonite to her.

Silver Banshee hands Deadpool a shard of green kryptonite.

Deadpool: How did Supergirl get weak?

Silver Banshee: Green kryptonite poisoning.

Deadpool: Right, I am on my way.

A half an hour later, Deadpool approaches Kara Zor-El who was sleeping.

Deadpool: Alright, Kara. I hope this helps you feel better.

Deadpool exposes Supergirl to the green kryptonite shard. Supergirl immediately screams out in pain but from Deadpool's point of view, she was sighing. Kara then dies as Deadpool leaves the shard on her chest and leaves. Deadpool then returns to reality. Two hours later, Nightwing, Red Hood, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, and Black Canary show up at the "death of Supergirl" crime scene.

Nightwing: Kara Zor-El.

Black Canary: Death by kryptonite poisoning.

Batgirl: It seems Deadpool has left another call to help.

Red Hood. It seems so.

Batgirl: Too many targets. To find him, we're going to need to split up.

Nightwing: I agree. Batgirl and Black Canary, go find Hawkgirl, we're going to need her help. Blue Beetle, regroup with the Teen Titans. Red Hood you're with me. Remember, keep in touch. If my informant tells me anything. I'll be sure to let you know.

Batgirl: Hold on, informant?

Nightwing: Yes. I have people.

50 years from now, from Deadpool's point of view he thinks he is a detective, looking for a carnivorous bat creature

Deadpool: I have been on the bat creature's trail for days now. The people of Gotham are depending on me to kill it once and for all. The creature once had a name, Terry McGinnis, also known as Batman Beyond. But intel said he was injected with a biochemical substance that made him into a primitive, carnivorous bat creature.

Deadpool sees a mysterious black figure with long ears.

Deadpool: That would be him.

Deadpool pulls out the Dragunov he had on his back. The bat creature hisses at him. Deadpool puts its head in his sights. Deadpool fires the gun and the bat creature's head is blown off. Deadpool returns to reality. He is in what remains of the Batcave. Deadpool looks down to see the corpse of Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond).

Deadpool: What is happening to me? Why am I killing the heroes I side with?

Gotham City, the present. Hawkgirl is flying to meet Batgirl and Black Canary.

Hawkgirl: Yeah, I am close. Less than 30 seconds out. You want to tell me what is going on?

Black Canary (on the other side of the line): No time. Just get over here. The fate of all heroes is at stake.

Hawkgirl lands on a department building.

Black Canary: This is an emergency Hawkgirl. There is a serial killer on the loose.

Hawkgirl: I heard. He killed Hawkman. Who is he?

Batgirl: Deadpool. He is being sprayed with this toxic gas that kills any normal person, but to Deadpool, it can't kill him. The gas was developed by the Joker, and he is using it to trick Deadpool into killing all heroes.

Black Canary: We are certain that Joker is not working alone.

Hawkgirl: So where is the Joke…

Just then gas bombs go off.

Black Canary and Batgirl are knocked out, and Hawkgirl is facing Deadpool, who is dressed in Hawkman's uniform.

Deadpool: Bruce says you have been turned into a zombie. And here you are killing Black Canary and Batgirl. Hopefully, you will be cured in your next incarnation.

Deadpool swings his sword at her, only for it to be blocked by Hawkgirl's mace. After a few minutes of fighting, Deadpool cuts off Hawkgirl's hands and takes the mace and beats her to death with it. Deadpool walks away just as he returns to reality.

The remains of Arkham Asylum. Joker is laughing hard.

Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lex Luthor: It is a mistake Joker, putting such faith in a lunatic like Deadpool.

Joker: Oh relax, chrome-dome. The gas I developed will continue to keep Deadpool in line. And he has succeeded beyond my wildest expectations.

Lex Luthor: I still say it is a terrible idea. What if one of the heroes find out what we're doing?

Joker: Who is going to know?

In the air vent above them, a man with one side of his face covered up was watching and listening. His name: Deathstroke.

Deathstroke (whispering): I'll know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 3

Arkham Asylum ruins. Joker, Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy, and Reverse-Flash have gathered, unaware that Deathstroke lurks in the shadows.

Deathstroke (whispering): Yes, Nightwing. Joker, Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy, and Reverse-Flash. They all have gathered. It is possible that others have joined their team as well.

Nightwing (on the other side of the line): Tell me why you are doing this again.

Deathstroke (whispering): I see Deadpool as my brother, and I was once part of his Suicide Squad. Mess with one Wilson, you mess with the other. I am sending you some pictures of them now.

Nightwing (on the other side of the line): Got them. Now pull out.

Forest, outside Metropolis. Nightwing and Red Hood are looking around.

Nightwing: Drat.

Red Hood: Something wrong, Dick?

Nightwing: I lost the signal. We're on our own now.

Red Hood: Did we get coordinates?

Nightwing: Yes. If I get a signal back, I'll try and contact the Justice League and the Teen Titans.

Red Hood: He was here. We just missed him.

Nightwing: He was roasting marshmallows.

Red Hood: About that, Dick… Martian Manhunter, and Shazam.

They look at Martian Manhunter who was burning like a pile of wood, and Shazam, who was back into his human form but had his head blasted off.

Nightwing: He should've stayed with the Justice League.

Red Hood: Then they would've died sooner. And it seems Deadpool left the murder weapon behind. I might need it for Solomon Grundy.

Nightwing: Right. Well I am starting to get a signal back. I am going to try and get in contact with the Titans.

Titan Tower, New York. Deadpool is seeking help. A canister rolls out in front of him and sprays the toxic gas at him. A door opens and he sees Red Robin, Kid Flash, Tempest, Arsenal, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, Robin, and Blue Beetle, who was sent to regroup with them.

Kid Flash: Deadpool, are you alright?

Deadpool: I keep getting sprayed with gas.

Blue Beetle: Everyone, get back!

Starfire: Why?

Blue Beetle: Update from Nightwing. He said that a gas that Deadpool keeps getting sprayed with makes him not think straight and kills the heroes he's allied with.

Kid Flash: That doesn't sound…

The sound of a gun blast fills the room. Kid Flash falls to the ground.

Starfire: Wally!

Deadpool: Run! I know what is happening, but I can't control my body! It still thinks you're the bad guys!

Beast Boy changes into a tiger and charges at him, only for Deadpool stabs him in the chest. Damien Wayne and Tim Drake attack Deadpool with their bat-based weapons, but Tim Drake was jabbed in the stomach and shot in the head. And Damien charged at Deadpool with his sword but Deadpool caught that attack brought that hand behind his back and Deadpool made Damien stab himself in the back with his own sword. Terra tries to throw a few rocks at him, only for Deadpool to duck at one of the rocks coming in from behind him. Terra was hit with that rock and was crushed. Raven used her demonic powers to hold him in place while Starfire blasted him. But Deadpool broke free and cut Starfire and Raven's heads off. Wonder Girl tried to attack him but Deadpool grabbed her and put a grenade in her mouth, pulled the pin and threw Wonder Girl out the window just as the grenade blown her head off. Tempest tries to attack him with an Atlantean trident only for Deadpool to dodge and shoot him in the back of the head. Arsenal shot a few arrows at him, most hit him, but Deadpool took one of the arrows and threw it back his way, the arrow hit Arsenal in the head. Blue Beetle tries to fly off but Deadpool brings him down and decapitates him. Deadpool leaves as a call from Nightwing then comes in.

Arkham Asylum ruins.

Nightwing: Hello. Hello! Titans come in! Titans!

Tears begin to pour down Nightwing's face as realizes what has happened.

Nightwing: Tim Drake, come in.

No answer.

Nightwing: Wally West, come in.

No answer.

Nightwing: Beast Boy, come in.

No answer.

Nightwing: Damien Wayne, come in.

No Answer.

Nightwing: Raven? Jamie? Garth? Roy?

Nothing but static.

Nightwing: Starfire? Starfire, come in, that is an order! Starfire, please!

Red Hood: Give it.

Red Hood tries to take the com-device.

Nightwing: NO! NO! NO!

Red Hood takes the com-device as more tears pour down Nightwing's face.

Red Hood: I am so sorry.

Nightwing: I am going to kill the Joker.

Red Hood: Save him for me. Hold it. We have checked every inch of what remains of Arkham, and we haven't found anyone.

Nightwing: Keep looking.

A few hours later.

Red Hood: Still nothing.

Deadpool appears behind Red Hood.

Red Hood: Deadpool's here, I got this!

Red Hood pulls the trigger on the gun he got in the forest, but instead of Deadpool disintegrating, Red Hood disintegrates. Nightwing then spots Deadpool.

Deadpool: You got to help me!

Nightwing: I know. That is what I am here for.

Nightwing then knocks over a box with a canister inside. The canister opens releasing the toxic gas. Nightwing suffocates.

Deadpool: Nightwing, I am being called to Metropolis! Tell the Justice League they can stop me there!

Nightwing then uses the com-device to call Batman.

Nightwing: Bruce… Deadpool… Metropolis… gather… the Justice League… Black Canary… and Batgirl… stop the… Joker…

Nightwing dies. A few hours later in Metropolis, the Justice League, consisting of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and Green Arrow kick down the door to a disassembled warehouse. They find that Deadpool has been merged with a monster, and Deadpool now has strong, sharp bones coming out of him.

Deadpool: Run. I have been merged with Doomsday. Run or you all will die!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 4

Metropolis, disassembled warehouse. Deadpool, who has been fused with Doomsday, is going up against the Justice League consisting of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and Green Lantern, and they are joined by Black Canary and Batgirl.

Superman: Wade, stand down, now!

Deadpool on a yellow lantern ring left for him by Sinestro.

Green Arrow: Sorry, Wade.

Green Arrow fires a kryptonite-tipped arrow at the Doomsday-fused Deadpool, but he catches it and throws it at Superman. The arrow hits Superman in the center of his "S". Superman falls to the ground and is down for the count. Wonder Woman tries to lasso him in her Lasso of Truth, but Deadpool catches it and tangles Wonder Woman in it. He yanks the Lasso of Truth bringing Wonder Woman to him. He then uses the Doomsday strength he got to punch a hole through Wonder Woman's chest.

Deadpool: Finally, we got to second base.

Wonder Woman falls to the ground. Flash immediately attacks Deadpool throwing as many punches as fast as he can. But Deadpool uses Doomsday's ability to catch speedsters **(N/A: and yes, Doomsday has caught speedsters before)** to grab Flash's head and crush it like an egg. Aquaman throws his trident at him, calls it back then swings it at him, only for Deadpool to catch it. Deadpool rips it out of Aquaman's arms then stabs him in the chest with it. Green Lantern blasts Deadpool with a maximum amount of green energy, only for Deadpool to do the same. The massive amount of yellow energy proves too much for Green Lantern and is vaporized. Cyborg then fires his arm cannon at him, but proves little use. Deadpool grabs Cyborg and tears him apart down to the last bolt. Green Arrow and Batman then attack Deadpool throwing everything they got at him. And it becomes an epic fight as all three of them are skilled in almost all known forms of armed and unarmed combat. Batman throws an explosive baterang at Deadpool only for him to catch it and throw it at Green Arrow. The baterang explodes and it takes Green Arrow with it. He then grabs Batman and begins to smash him on a table. He then throws the bloody corpse of Batman on the ground. Black Canary attacks him only to get her head ripped off. Deadpool then uses the kryptonite-tipped arrow to rip Doomsday out of his body. And he takes the yellow lantern ring off. Batgirl stares at him.

Batgirl: Are you satisfied, Wade?

Deadpool: What? What have I done?

Batgirl: You just killed the Justice League, that's what. Let me help you. You left messages for us to help you. Tell me, where is the Joker?

Just then, a metal canister falls from the ceiling. The canister releases the Joker's toxic gas. Batgirl begins to choke as she falls to the ground. Deadpool leaves as Four mysterious figures enter in the background. One of them laughing. As they step into the light, it reveals them to be Joker, Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy, and Reverse-Flash.

Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Lex Luthor: This worked out better than I thought it would. Doomsday, return to base.

Doomsday leaves.

Solomon Grundy: Justice League, gone!

Lex Luthor: Joker, I cannot believe he killed the whole Justice League.

Reverse-Flash: And he disposed of the Teen Titans.

Joker: Our plans are moving faster than I anticipated. By next week, we should be ruling the world.

Lex Luthor: And Sinestro?

Joker: He will be rewarded. Let us leave.

Reverse-Flash: I'll catch up.

After Joker, Lex Luthor, and Solomon Grundy were gone, a mysterious figure dropped down and swiped Reverse-Flash.

New York City, what remains of Titan Tower. The mysterious figure reveals to Reverse-Flash that he is Deathstroke.

Reverse-Flash: Slade. You chose the wrong side.

Deathstroke: I don't think so.

Reverse-Flash: Why are you on their side? You should be on ours.

Deathstroke: True. But I am the last of Deadpool's Suicide Squad. I shall avenge my team. Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, and Poison Ivy. I remain loyal to Deadpool. He is the brother I never had. So, the toxic gas you have been using to manipulate Deadpool, you're going to give me the canister you have on you.

Reverse-Flash: Now why would I do that?

Deathstroke: Do you want that brain of yours to go? I have already neutralized your speed.

Reverse-Flash: What do you want it for?

Deathstroke: I know how this gas works. You spray it in front of Deadpool and point him to his target. So… you work it out.

Reverse-Flash: You wouldn't

Deathstroke: Try me.

Reverse-Flash gives him the canister.

Deathstroke: Pleasure doing business with you. One last thing to take care of before I get going.

Deathstroke pulls out a gun and shoots Reverse-Flash and walks away.

Central City. Deadpool is walking out of a department store carrying a mannequin. Deathstroke appears out of nowhere.

Deathstroke: What are you doing with that mannequin? Scratch that, I don't want to know.

Deathstroke and Deadpool fight. It was an epic sword fight. A total stalemate. Deathstroke manages to knock him down.

Deathstroke: Alright Deadpool, a quick stab to the heart should fix everything.

Deadpool gets up and kicks Deathstroke in the jaw. They both pull out their guns and begin firing at each other.

Deadpool: You are a cheap knock off. You may have the skills but you don't have the look. I mean one side of your face is pitch black.

Deathstroke: Now I know you are not in the right mind. The real Deadpool likes this look.

They pull back out their swords and continue fighting. Eventually, Deadpool ends up jabbing his two carbonadium swords into his chest. Deathstroke pulls out the canister and releases the gas on Deadpool.

Deathstroke: You… killed… all… the… heroes… don't… let… the… villains… get… away… with… this…

Deathstroke dies.

Deadpool: Alright. Bring on the baddies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Act 5

In the Atlantic Ocean, Black Manta is in a fisherman's net, with bullet holes all over him. In a Gotham warehouse, Two-Face is being shot on sight by Deadpool. In the remains of Iron Heights Prison, the Joker is talking to many of the Cabal members.

Joker: Remain calm, ladies and gentlemen. While it is true that he has betrayed us, rest assured that I have everything under control.

Solomon Grundy: UNDER CONTROL! CLOWN HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE DOING! Clown has put all faith in stabbing man, and now Clown lost control of him! GRUNDY WANT OUT!

Joker puts a gun up to Solomon Grundy's head.

Joker: If you insist. You see the bullet in this gun is a combination of Promethium that can penetrate your indestructible skin and carbonadium so you're healing factor won't help.

Solomon Grundy: Hey, clown take easy. Grundy kidding.

Joker pulls the trigger and flag tipped with the same metal saying bang pops out.

Joker: So was I. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Solomon Grundy sighs in relief. Joker pulls the trigger again and the flag impaled Solomon Grundy in between the eyes. Solomon Grundy falls to the floor and dies, he actually dies.

Joker: Oops. No, I wasn't. It seems Deadpool had the same idea for Darkseid. Anyway, the rest of you idiots are on your own. Well Lex, looks like it is just you and me now.

Lex: Forget it, Joker. I only joined your Cabal only to see Superman destroyed. I am out. You're on your own.

Lex walks away.

Joker: Well. I guess I'm done. Bane, I got a job for you.

In the Star City subway, Deadpool is battling Parasite.

Parasite: You ain't planning on skipping town, are you Deadpool? You're one of us!

Deadpool: I am not a villain! I am not one of you!

Parasite: That's where you're wrong Deadpool. All those supervillains who messed with you, they came to old-Raymond to hunt you down!

Deadpool: Yep. Hunted me down to the right place I wanted you at and at the right time I wanted too.

Deadpool takes a look at his watch. A train rams down Parasite and Deadpool. Parasite dies but Deadpool regenerates.

Deadpool: 5:00 train right on schedule.

Deadpool walks away. A few days later, in the League of Assassins headquarters, Ra's al-Ghul is being electrocuted. A few days later, in Fawcett City, Deadpool slices the forehead of Sinestro off. In the Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham a few weeks later, Black Mask is sitting in his chair stabbed through the heart and Deadpool is fighting Deadshot and Ravager.

Deadpool: Uh guys, I don't know if you noticed, but the guy with the black skull, he just went to the hell.

Deadshot: So what, Deadpool? There are still hundreds of crime bosses, including Mr. J himself, and they all will pay big bucks just to kill you.

Ravager kicks Deadpool in the jaw.

Ravager: You have made quite a few waves out there. But now, you will make the mercenary who kills you stinking rich!

Deadpool: And you bozos didn't think you guys could take me out on your lonesomes? Can't say I blame you. But I wouldn't split the credit. And I know that is how you are going to fall. One of you is going to betray the other.

Ravager: Lawton! You would betray me!

Deadshot: What? The very idea!

Deadpool picks up a gun and begins firing.

Deadpool: Don't worry, treacherous tendencies dribble right out of fresh bullet wounds. And you, Lawton, you die tonight!

Deadpool shoots Deadshot right in his right eye. Deadshot falls to the ground.

Ravager: I suppose I no longer worry about splitting the reward. Thanks Deadpool!

Deadpool: Nobody is going to cash up on me over my dead body! Not until you guys are all dead! By the way, how high can you jump?

Deadpool wraps Ravager in chains and throws Ravager out the window and Ravager lands on a car, where he dies. A few weeks later, in Blüdhaven, Deadpool has stabbed Cheetah through the chest, the crowd around him is cheering for him. Four days later, in Amnesty Bay, Deadpool has dropped a wrecking ball on Gorilla Grodd. A month later, in Empire City, Professor Zoom and Zoom were racing each other until a trip wire cut off their heads. In the remains of Arkham Asylum, Joker is talking to the remaining villains.

Joker: The public… the pathetic masses… are starting to see Deadpool as some sort of folk hero. A vigilante seeking revenge on the supervillains who forced him to kill every one of the beloved heroes. But the cancer that killed the heroes, is Deadpool himself. And I say to you, Lex Luthor, Deadpool is not to be underestimated. You should have guards… sentries… to wear him down. To face him alone, even for you, is risky.

Lex Luthor: You misunderstand my intentions.

Joker: So, our little Cabal is finished. First, Reverse-Flash was shot by Deathstroke, then I killed Solomon Grundy, and now you invite him into your mansion and you don't even have your armor. I thought at first, this was a ruse to trick Deadpool, so you could kill him once and for all. But I see you are too drunk for that.

Lex Luthor: I told you, Joker, I was only in your Cabal for Superman. I never trusted Superman. The other heroes were your doing.

Joker: So you leave the villains?

Lex Luthor: Yes.

Joker: Well Alexander Chrome-dome, I think our work is done here. Farewell.

Joker signs of. In the Lex Luthor Mansion a few days later, Deadpool walks in on Lex Luthor who is drinking in his studies.

Lex Luthor: Did you catch my message to Joker?

Deadpool: Yes. Did you mean it?

Lex Luthor: Every word.

Deadpool: Fine. But those "friends" of yours, they killed the younger superheroes, kids!

Lex Luthor: And I accept that responsibility.

Deadpool: Sorry Lex, but you die tonight.

Lex Luthor: I understand.

Deadpool lungs his sword into Lex's head. Lex Luthor dies. After a few months hunting down supervillains, Deadpool goes to the remnants of Arkham Asylum, where he is battling the remnants of the supervillain community. After killing all the supervillains at the entryway, Deadpool grabs an RPG and blasts the doors to Arkham down. Meanwhile, Bane is discussing with Joker.

Bane: I'd be happier if you moved us to a more secure location.

Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Do you think I am a coward, Bane? I welcome the only man whose insanity matches mine.

Deadpool enters a room where all the remaining villains are being held, after killing them, he entered the warden's office, where Deathstroke, Bane, and Joker were waiting for him.

Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcome, Wade Wilson. I was wondering when you'd show up. Bane, kill him.

Joker: Such a pity. Bane, take care of him.

Bane begins firing at Deadpool, but Deadpool either dodges the bullets or just simply regenerates from them. Deadpool eventually jumps behind Bane, and he is stabbed through the throat. Deadpool looks over to Joker. Joker is clapping and laughing.

Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Joker stops clapping.

Joker: I knew it would come down to this. You and me.

Deadpool: I suppose so. You're the last villain in the universe.

Joker: And that makes you what? The last hero in the universe?

Deadpool: No. You made me kill all the heroes. And I never was a hero. Now you die.

Deadpool tries to cut of his head, but is blocked.

Joker: Are you sure? Are you sure that I am the real Joker? I may have sprayed you with the toxic gas and you didn't even know. Can you trust anything you see to be real?

Joker throws him across the room.

Joker: First, you killed your Suicide Squad, pity about Harley Quinn, then the Teen Titans and the Justice League, and finally you killed all the villains in existence! Everyone who might oppose me, dead, by your hand. And you were none the wiser. All this was my master plan! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Deadpool picks up a his sword and cuts Joker's head off. However the Joker's severed head begins to talk.

Joker: You see, none of this after Bane happened. The real me is far away by now. Now tell me, now do you feel any sense of atonement?

Deadpool: Not yet, now that I know you're still out there, I'll kill whoever you recruit to your gang of villains, and then Joker, I am coming after you. I'll find you eventually, and once I do, you're dead.


End file.
